May the best Scientist Win
by fanficsofclare
Summary: Spock and Carol both want Kirk. Who will be the one Kirk chooses?
1. Round 1

May the best scientist win.

ROUND 1

"Who does this Carol girl think she is, coming onto this ship the way she did?" Spock complains.  
Bones looks up and gives Spock a questioning eyebrow raise.  
"Are you bitching, Spock?" He laughs. This is new, Spock never bitches.  
"I am most certainly not." Spock scoffs.  
"You are! You're jealous of my god. You like Kirk." Bones gasps between laughs. He prods a finger at Spock's chest.  
"Doctor that is highly illogical, Kirk is rude, cocky, unintelligent and most certainly not attracted to me." Spock points out. Why is he even still talking to Bones, he should have left by now.  
"What would it matter if he was attracted to you or not?" Bones pokes him again. "If he did, would that change your mind?" Spock stands up from the chair and the wheelie blood bag stand hit him in the back of the head.  
Oh yeah, he was here for transfusions. That's why he couldn't leave.  
"I don't like Kirk!" Spock growled as he sat back down.  
"You do. You just won't admit it." Bones laughs, injecting the needle into Spock's arm.  
"I do not."  
"You do."  
"I do not."  
"You do."  
"I don't have patience for this doctor, please finish up the procedure and let me leave." Spock demands.  
"Why, so you can go tell Kirk you lurveee him?" The doctor teases, pulling the needle from the Vulcan's arm.  
"No." Spock snaps.  
"Okay, you're free to go. Don't do anything stupid about liking Kirk, you know it won't work." Bones laughs as Spock storms off.  
It happens that a certain Carol girl was on her way to the Captains dormitories, to seduce said Captain. She had little more than a crush on him and she needed to do something about it. She was full steam ahead when she bumped into a fuming Spock, who was also on his way to the Captain.  
"My apologies, ma'am." Spock said through gritted teeth. He silently hoped she was severely injured. She wasn't.  
"I'm sorry, Spock." She spat back. She could see the way he looked at Kirk. Spock was competition.  
"I was just on my way to Kirks room." She bragged, as she fixed her uniform, hitching her skirt a little higher.  
Spock clenched his jaw.  
"What a coincidence, I was just headed that direction too." He says with mock excitement. She glares at him and he returns the favour.  
"Well, may the best scientist win." She said, kicking Spock in the nuts. When he didn't move she gasped. He pushed her to the side and gripped her shoulder with a Vulcan hand. She dropped, out cold.  
"That was easy." Spock smirked as he strolls to Kirks quarters.  
X  
Carol woke up in the arms of someone strong, and as she looked up, she saw that it was her Captain. He had been on his way to his quarters when he came across a passed out Carol.  
She stood up, all flustered and thanked him. He offered to take her to the sick bay and she couldn't refuse, not even if she wanted to. She could very easily play this to her advantage. She told Kirk she felt weak and pretended to faint again. Kirk, being to gentleman he is, picked her up in his arms and carried her to the lift. He pressed the button for the sick bay, just as Carol 'woke up'. This was it, now or never. She hit the stop button on the lift and went down on her knees. She quickly unzipped Kirks trousers and pulled down his pants. Her mouth wrapped around the captains cock and she bobbed back and forth over the long length. She looked up at her Captain to she him gasping down at her in pleasure. His breath hitched and she knew he was close so she hit the go button, sucking faster and faster. He erupted in her mouth. Kirk redressed himself just as the doors slid open, giving the opportunity for Carol to skip off.  
Kirk, as casually as he could, stepped out of the elevator and looked around. The halls were empty. Kirk decided he needed to rest, he just imagine that. He was really tired anyway as well as being off duty. He marched to his room, a big smile on his face.  
He felt good.  
He typed in his code and the door swung open, Kirk walking in. There was a moment of silence where Kirk sat on the bed. That moment was quickly outlived as Spock emerged from the shadows, straddled Kirk and began kissing his captain.  
Kirk kissed back with much passion, for the kisser was good at the kissing. When he pulled away for air, he saw his first officer above him.  
"Spock? What are you doing?" He mumbled, removing his arms from his waist, which had wrapped around him during the deep kiss.  
"I'm kissing you." Spock says like it's obvious, because it is.  
"And you're okay with doing that?" Kirk asked, unsure.  
Spock nods and confirms it by joining their lips together again in a heated kiss. Spock grinds their hips against each others. Kirk ran his hands through Spock's hair, making it messy and sexy.  
"Captain." Spock moaned in his ear, pulling away from his lips to kiss his neck. Spock is rocking over Kirks hips, rolling in him ecstasy. Before Kirk can even register what is happening, he comes shamelessly in his pants. Spock smirked and left silently.

1-1


	2. Round 2

A/N: This is just carol

* * *

Round 2-

Kirk woke up with an aching hard on and sticky boxers.  
Sex dream.  
About... Spock?  
Of all people?

A knock at the door brings Kirk to his senses.

"Er come in" Kirk shouts out, bringing the duvet over him.

The door slides open and Carol strolls in, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Carol, is there a problem?" Kirk asks.

"Yes, Captain. I'm afraid there is a problem." She says sweetly, pulling a cute face.

"What's wrong?" Kirk says, getting out of bed to play the hero.

"Oh, Captain. What have you got there?" She's giggles, walking forward towards Kirk.

"Oh, I'm sorry Carol." Kirk says, feeling very embarrassed, going red.

"Don't be embarrassed Captain. You're very big." She smiles cheekily, hooking her fingers around the hem on his boxers. She slowly pulled them down.

"Er Carol, what are-" Kirks breath hitches as Carol wraps her slender fingers around his boner.

-  
~Earlier~

"So, Spock. When need to lay down the rules." Carol explained once they are alone in the lab.

"Rules are a logical idea." Spock mocked, not taking his focus of his work.

"One point for each time one of us gets him to climax." Carol decided.

"I'm on one." Spock smirked, remembering the brief moment he had with Kirk.

"As am I." She said, tilting her head.

"And the first one to sleep with him gets 10." Spock said. This was in the bag.

"Deal!" Carol grabbed Spock's hand and shook it.  
Before anybody could stop her she ran off to the captains quarters.

And that's how she ended up in the Captains room with her hand around his dick.

She slowly moved her hand, taking her time. She didn't want him out for the count before she can sleep with him. She was determined to win.

Kirk whined when she finally pulled away, only so she could remove her clothes. Her hands clutched the hem off her jumper and she pulled it over her head.  
Kirk blinked.  
How were they-?  
Carol wasn't wearing a bra, yet her boobs were defying gravity by some sort of invisible force. Was that even possible to have such perky boobs?  
She put Kirks hands against her boobs and held them there.

Kirk came back to his senses enough to start to move his hands and massage her magnificent boobs. He was in a trance like state, in awe. She moaned deliciously.

She ran her hands down her hips to her panties, slipping her fingers at the edge and pushing them down.

Kirk was pushed out of his trance.

"Carol...? What are you doing?" He asked, stepping away from her and looking at his hands, horrified.

"I..." Carol stammered.

"You should leave." Kirk demanded.

She roughly put her clothes back on and huffed off.

* * *

A/N: uh oh. Naughty Carol has got herself into a sticky situation *hee hee*  
But this means the next two chapters will revolve around Spock. Yay!

Thanks for reading! :*


End file.
